Art in Motion
by FaintReality
Summary: errr.. Summary? Inside. SasoDei... future yaoi, foulmouthed people... Review?
1. Rock Illness

GOSH!! I've wanted to upload this for so long... D: I have already the final, and Im just with the first chapter... SHIT. Ah yes, my fisrt SasoDei, includes (futurely) yaoi, insults, and MAYBE some hardcore. Due to my age, I'm a bit afraid to write about it.. XD Yes yes. Hope you like. This scares me so much... everyone inmy school have read this, but I was somehow frightened about comments from here... " OMG

Summary..?: Having scholarship problems and all, Sasori (and his band, G0D) have to deal with lots of problems, until they finish college so they can.. "destroy it." as Pein says. The whole life-plan (including his fame from being Drippin Poison, his wise-guy attitude, and his killer popularity) from the redhead changes completely; as he meets his younger roomate of the orphanage, the blonde and hiper-active, Deidara.

* * *

Art in motion

Chapter 1: Rock Illness

"Oh please, holy gods from above, don't…"

The silence was inexistent in there, he was sweating hard. Praying inside, as his horrified face was hidden with a shadow. All the people in there were shouting like maniacs, moved by the rhythm or just saying stupidities like they always did. His hands were shivering as hell; his tight black clothes making him sweat, his eyes wide open in fear.

-Pein, please, don't…-

It was awfully late.

As his silver-haired band-partner started with the electronic keyboard, the red-head, with his last words, prepared his fingers on the strings of his guitar. His scarlet red instrument gave slight sparks with every movement he made. He mumbled very loud, but not audible with all the sounds given in the middle of a concert. -Fuck you, Pein-.

The said man approached to the microphone in the middle of the scenario and talked while giving low glances at him. The redhead shivered like a fried chicken, cursing inwardly his best friend.

-This song is dedicated to my best friend, and was written by me. I love you, Drippin-  
After that, he started, with loud, rough voice.

"My friend's got a girlfriend… Man he hates that bitch… He tells me every day…" Pein took a breath "He says : Man I really gotta lose my chick…"

He then looked fully at Sasori, and murmured into the microphone with a dark smile, obviously not seen by the fans, since the same shadow over the redhead, was covering him too. –This is for you, my best friend…-. The pierced man laughed as hell inside, while outside he kept singing, with that ever-present evil smirk of "I've got you in the palm of my hand, bitch". That smirk.. THAT smirk!!! Sasori hated that smirk.

When the wave of shouts, kisses, roses, and everything you can imagine was over, the three slowly walked back into the shadow and then ran away, as they always did. The fans usually were expecting a mysterious and awesome finale. In the backroom stage, the three first, hugged each other, telling they were great, and after ten seconds, they pulled apart, and Sasori started.

- BIG BITCH! I told you Pein we weren't to sing that! I DO LIKE Akatora, I have no intention on losing my girl! - The redhead took Pein by the collar and crashed him into the wall. His teeth gritting together, and his body still shivering in anger. He did tell Pein he wanted no songs about Anti-Akatora, or more general, Anti-Sasori'sGirlfriend

Pein sighed, and shook his head in understanding. The orange haired man smiled innocently, and with a flirting tone of voice said: - I do understand, dear. I thought we talked about how to take a joke before, didn't we? I bet, if she came to the concert, she still doesn't know who the real Drippin Poison is. So stop worrying, love-. It was an obvious not-too-lovely apologize.

The fact is, that Pein and Sasori were so 'BF's that they played these gay games all the time. It wasn't that real; it was a game, which included everything, from seduction to almost-kissing but never making-out. NEVER. It was funny, receiving strange glances from everyone in the Studio, but they didn't care. But this time, Sasori; or also known by his best friends (Pein and Hidan), as Drippin Poison, the famous rock/pop/everything you can imagine star (people didn't know it was really him because, in concerts they always dressed black, and looked like a silhouette); wasn't joking this time, feeling insulted as really being called gay.

- Tsk... You little shit-.

- No need to--

But he was stopped with a fist against the wall, just a few millimeters from Pein's face. Sasori frowned even more, then letting him go.

Hidan, that didn't open his mouth until then, shouted out loud. –WHAT THE HELL, POISON! I mean, he at least didn't call your so-called girl a guy, dude that seriously was fucking stupid thing to do, fucker. You could've make that shithead fist land onto fucker Omen's face, asshole!

Sasori looked at him, and Hidan read what was said in his face. Sitting down, Pein approached again, patting the redhead's shoulder. –I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I promise.

-You do? - asked Hidan incuriously, pretending a smile. He really didn't care for Sasori's actual girlfriend... well, he also thought she was a bitch.

-I do; Ghost, Dripping; for the name of Omen from the G0D.

Sasori looked up, smiled and stood. The three gave a high-5, after that, coordinating to be back at the orphanage in one hour.

It was late in the night, and it was clearer than water that a storm was coming towards the big building. It seemed the same storm had been chasing it since the redhead had entered. And it also seemed that life was so lolled with him, that paired the poor Sasori with some blonde with problems to distinguish its sex, and that snored as loud as he could when the redhead was trying to sleep. It was the same as hell.

Now, the redhead was watching through the window, his mind blank. How could lightings frighten him so much? He was brave but the light and sound combined gave him the shivers. There were lots of them landing with all their force on the roof of the huge building, and Sasori thanked god that he wasn't on the last floor.

A ring froze his thoughts. Looking at the screen of his phone, he said how troublesome a girlfriend's could be. It clearly read: Akatora 3. "Fuck that bitch again. It's been the third date in the day. Go get a boyfriend…". But finally answered realizing he was that bitch's boyfriend.

-…Yeah? – His voice was full of hatred, but trying to apparent patience and love.

- Sasori-kun! –said a sharp, flirty, and dangerously sweet tone of voice

- Oh, Tora-chan. What is it? – He omitted the word "bitch".

- Are you free? Can you come… at 8 o'clock or something like that, and get me to G0D's last concert, please dear? - The voice sounded sweet for Sasori the first time in his life. But then he froze.

"She just said G0D, didn't she? Dear FuckGod, how do I escape this time? I cannot get her to the concert 'cause I'm playing in there!".

- Err… I can't. Nope.

- Why is that, love?- Sasori internally twitched his eye.

- Because… you know this...friend? Yeah, my friend. I have to get him to the hospital you know, he's got cancer.

- AND - The sweet voice was on demand now.

"Improvisation, Sasori, IMPROVISATION!" -And... God, he's dieing! Listen Akatora, you're too difficult for me, so... sorry _dear_, you know this.. break up?– the last word was said with sarcasm, and immediately, Sasori cut off the line.

–Finally, bitch. I hate you so much. Thanks hell I never kissed you-.

Being popular and all, Sasori had never give his first kiss yet. He was happy about it, he felt so … how to say it? _Virgin_. Yes, virgin. How happy to have never been kissed by any bitch, if not, he had to share his mouth with every whore he saw, and tasting other saliva in his mouth rather than his own, was imagined by the redhead as a nightmare.

His thoughts were stopped by a flash of light, followed with a destructive sound. A lighting. And another. Sasori jumped and squealed, landing face on the floor. And another and another. –Stop it, you fucktard!-. He went in all fours to his bed, not even reaching it just for one lightning more. He sat down, next to his bed, hugging his knees. Every lightning made his eye twitch in fear. –God, dear god, please, I know I hated you before, but please stop this now… please… now… please…- he shivered in fear, red locks slowly being wet by sweat.

How have he become so frightened about these? Remembering... back to Suna... weren't this the same lights and sounds that accompanied him back to those four walls? Yeah... they were, weren't they? Then, what's so frightening about it?

He kept thinking in that position until, he heard a voice. Oh dear god, that was a voice. The type of sound that would get your fears away in seconds, the voice of salvation.

- Sasori? You alright? God, you're shivering, come.

Pein had suddenly made his entrance. A single, strong candle lighting the room, but still the flame not enough to light all of it. He lady-carried Sasori and threw him to his bed. Worried, Pein put the blanover the redhead. Sasori pouted, looking directly at Pein. As if, only with a stare, he could to stop the orange-haired from his current job. Obviously failing.

- Geez, where the fuck is your roommate? I'll tell Anko to make that punk take care of you! Just look at yourself, you're practically dead.

- I had no dinner. That's all, don't be overprotective.

- Go to hell. I'll tell her that, want it or not.

Silver-eyed boy wanted to object. Of course he wanted, but hell, he couldnt speak a word. Those stupid lightnings… who created them? The fuck he would know. They were no help to the nature, just causing panic... not only for him, but a lot of people. Take for example people with no home, or place to hide. If a lightning reached them, BANG, and they're dead. Fuck those stupid shits...

When Pain finally had gone, and so were the lightnings, the redhead jumped out of bed, he couldn't stay still when he didn't want to sleep. He sat on the floor, but feeling his butt getting cold, he returned to the so-called bed of dreams.

Deidara, that brat, taking care of him? He was like 18, and the brat was not enough 13 years old. What kind of idiot allows to be taken care of a kid? "Not me, take that for sure." He thought to himself.

"Never ever, I won't let the brat take care of such a mature person like me. Just have to... eat. Yes, that is! I've not eaten in the whole day. Breakfast? No, I was with Kakuzu paying him for that little job. Lunch? Aaaah no, I was answering fan-calls. Dinner? Hidan..." Sasori closed his eyes but couldn't deal with sleep. He almost got there, thinking of beautiful poison spikes, and everything he could get from one G0D concert... such a perfect life... he heard a loud, rough, sound.

_GRRRRMB._ The sound resounded throughout all his room, and he opened his eyes in a flash.

"Damn! I have to eat... But I think Ibiki's there, stopping the entrance to kitchen... He wouldn't allow me a single snack..."

Now there was no lightnings, but a heavy rain. Drops hit the window as little soldiers trying to enter.

"I'll get my snack. After all," he smirked to himself "I can get out of every problem or situation I get into, I'm a good liar."

And with that, he jumped out of his bed, for the second time, although this time was with determination. He started walking the stairs down to the kitchen, thinking of a good lie to tell Ibiki. Becuase that old fart was intelligent as hell.

* * *

So, how was it? I had a few moments of inspiration in this one, so... well, I accept it's a bit you know... shitty.  
About the lightning thing... if you dont like it, well, Im afraid you'll have to deal with it.. ;D

It's important, you see... yeah, important part of the story.  
At least at some certain point... XD

Reviews, critiques... something?  
~FR :D


	2. Old Story

yayy Thanks for the comments. After one I read, i decided to modify the end a bit...

and sorry if there's something wrong in this one...  
but you know, now is late and... im tired...  
so if some parts look rushed... it was..

ahh dont mind.  
enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Story

Lunch time. Meaning? Pein getting in all fours to get Konan's attention. The redhead was totally bored of it. Each time, Konan laughing her precious butt off because of the bug named Pein. Man, he was lost for her, he wrote poems, songs, stories, books! Sasori didn't know what made him like her so much, it was very strange. The wise-guy, cruel Fuuma Pein, dying for a simple blue-haired girl. I mean wtf?

Sasori thought to himself while walking into the kitchen. If you arrived first, the orphanage may, just MAY, have some good food for you. You've gotta have luck.

He was there all happy, enjoying his cherry flavored yogurt, having a sweet sense of happiness with each gulp of the delicious substance.

But then another of him so-called 'BF', a silver haired pretty guy, made his entrance.

Oi! Red-head! Having a good breakfast aren't you?-

Sasori looked at the disgrace of his friend. Greasy hair, painted face, one trace of blood here or there. Complete disgrace. Always being so un-cool, Hidan. So un-cool.

Yes. Want some pancakes, I was about to cook some… Just get the syrup, and set the table.

Hidan grinned and nodded, running towards the table to set it up.

It had been a hell of a night. Lightnings here and there and there. All the fucking time. Sasori couldn't close his eyes even for seconds… fuck that night. Now he looked like Itachi. This fact was instantly noted by Hidan as the silver-eyed turned around to see if the table was already set.

Whoaaaa… look at those BAGS! YOU'RE FUCKING OLD NOW REDHEAD!!

Sasori rolled his eyes, while serving the hot, and recently cooked pancake.

I am not. I just had a bad night… now go to hell and sit down-

The redhead sat down in his chair, enjoying his pancakes, and slapping Hidan's hand every time he intended to pick one. Finally when he gave up, Sasori had finished them all.

Now time passed slowly by, and they stared into the other's eyes intensely. None of them gave up, eyes twitching because of the lack of blinking, tears coming down the silver-haired cheeks.

Finally he blinked.

OK! OK! Fuckin redhead… I'll make the dishes, shithead.

With a triumph smirk, the said man stood up, and walked towards the door, calmly and with grace…

Just before the door bumped open, hitting Sasori's nose.

WHAT THE..

He touched the tip of it, sensing some liquid. It was strange, like some slightly muddy water. When the liquid came to his sight, he couldn't help frowning. Blood. The person that had bumped him, stood still in the door, covering her mouth, and snickering lowly.

It was you, right bitch? IT WAS YOU. Now you'll have to pay me… Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, right? Sakura Whore-uno…

Hidan turned slightly his head with a smile. The water in his hands was cooking his skin, but this was going to be fun, very very funny. Sasori gave such a good fights…

Sakura took one step back, stopping the snickering. Hands shivering she covered her nose, almost crying.

I.. I'm so sorry..! Sasori-san, please… I didn't do-do it on pur-purpose… Please… don't… hit… me, ok? I was coming towards the door because Naruto was chasing me… I'm sorry…-

In a flash, Sasori had his fist against the pink-haired girl. Eyes closed, her tears came down like waterfalls, and low moans of pain were released. While her blood came through his fingers, he chuckled lightly. Moving his arm where it was some seconds ago, and then looked darkly into her eyes.

Go get a paper towel, bitch.

Sakura, nose covered in red, ran quickly over the nearest table and picked a paper towel. Her free hand was holding her nose, and she looked like Sasori had ripped it off his face, and she was trying to put it back in place.

Here…s..sir.

The redhead first examined the paper entrusting, searching for some unknown thing about it, then took a glance of the broken nose and teary figure of Sakura. He smiled and then used the paper to clean his fist.

Now run away, before I reach you. 1…2…3..

He counted, and before he finished saying four, she had run out the kitchen, directly to Tsunade's office.

Du-de. That was awesome! But… you could've punched once more that brat… ah well. Oh but, Sasori-chan, she's going to tell Tsunade you've done it again! She's gonna throw you outta the damn place! Jashin… You're in big ones this time… hahahahahaha!!

Hidan laughed maniacally at Sasori's bad luck, but noticing he made no response, he took one of the dishes and threw it just above his head. The dish landed on the wall behind him, making a loud, crashing sound, and waking the redhead from his thoughts.

Naaw, don't worry Hidan. This is an orphanage. My mother signed me up in here, so I can't be thrown outside. Doesn't matter what I do… That's why I love to hit her. She's hit-able.

He looked at Sasori's fake grin with disgust. Before mumbling 'You're mad, dude, you're fucking mad.' But because the redhead was used to being insulted by his friend, he ignored that little detail.

Both sighed and looked through the nearest window. There he was again, Pein, trying to impress Konan.

But this time he was getting too far, he was standing on the large table –which was where the blue-haired girl was sitting-, moving his mouth with feeling, eyes closed.

Apparently, he's singing another Russian song… Won't he ever stop humiliating himself?

Hidan smiled at that comment, but then a frown replaced the sweety smile.

Yeah, but at least he's not a player as you are, Sasori-chan. You say you love your chicks so much, in front of them, and in our faces, just to make us believe you really do. But then, you fucking ditch them, or breakup with them, with a shitty ending such as 'EEEwww I hated her from the time I was born, huh!'. What a fucker player you are..

Sasori laughed then, translating what the silver-haired just said to the real message "How the fuck you've got so many girlfriends?!". The redhead glanced again at Pein, now he was doing breakdance. Then he looked back into Hidan's eyes.

Well, it's fun you see. Wait a sec.. It's fun until they want to do 'those things' with me… what the heck. Not even a kiss for those whores…

Hidan put a face, remembering some facts of the past…

Well, fucking yeah? How about little fucker Sasori-chan, all fluffy and lovely with dear Itachi-chan? "Oh, Saso-chan, ILU!!!" *giggle from Sasori-chan* Well, what the heck about that? Not only girl-friends but BOY-friends also, right? Little fucking bisexual Sasori-chan?

Shut the fuck up. I have every right of liking any guy or girl… bisexual my ass.

Yeah that exactly, little fucker.

WHAT?! …You mean.. AH go to heck.

The purple-eyed remained silent, glancing at every detail in the room to not get bored. He then reached the clock. – Saso-chan… ever noticed the clock in a heart shape?- Hidan questioned. But before the said boy could answer, Hidan let out a shout that sounded like 'FUCK I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EARLY'. Leaving Sasori alone, with the ever present feeling that he was late to class.

Fuck.

Guess what this is… It's the larger intestine.. yeah..

Science class was truly boring, especially the dissecting day. Always a frog. Frog this Friday, Frog next, and frog next… But Izumo-sensei would never care. This class was hell for everyone, everyone but Sasori. He always had fun while dissecting, because each class he would explore the poor frog even more.

But his fun was suddenly interrupted by Iruka, who was more nervous than excited to see his ex-students.

Hey.. Hey guys.. Remember me, chil.. I mean, boys? It's Iruka-sensei! Heheheh… arrr well-

Since no one was listening to him, Iruka pouted and just walked in, directly to Izuma-sensei.

On the other side of the class, Pein watched intensely while Izumo and Iruka-sensei talked lowly, Izumo constantly changing faces from joy, to sadness, then to disgust and then joy again. What was so important?

Sasori…- he called. But he was obviously ignored by the redhead, since he was examining the frogs head.

Hey Saaasori…

No response.

SASORI, I'LL---

I AM listenting!

Pein stopped, closing his mid-open mouth.

Iruka's telling something interesting…

This time, Sasori stopped in his tracks, and moved his eyes up towards Izumo's table. Now he had the disgust face again.

"What could they possibly be talking about… Maybe Sasori will really be expelled. No, that can't be it. Tsunade loves him too much… Then," Pein closed his eyes "…I don't know. Fuck these kind of surprises..."

* * *

DAMN! i almost fell over the keyboard...

well... reviews please? it sometimes happens that we have like 300 raders and 2 reviews, and... we stop writting..  
want me to get to the sasodei part?

then review. ;D

~FR


End file.
